


Best Friends

by bespectacledboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespectacledboy/pseuds/bespectacledboy
Summary: Mingyu is Wonwoo's childhood best friend. Meanwhile Wonwoo...Wonwoo is Mingyu's everything.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know
> 
> i should be updating lost star but ha ha ha sorry
> 
> i'll get back to that after finals, i swear

\---

 

"Mingyu."

 

"Hyung...?," Mingyu asked groggily. He checked the clock on his bedside table and realized it's just been a little over two hours since he decided to take a break from doing his anatomy revisions. Midterm exam week is coming and he was doing his best toget good results in order for him to keep his scholarship. He didn't realize he fell asleep on his desk.

 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo repeated, saying nothing else but Mingyu already had the feeling where this whole conversation is heading.

 

"Hyung, what happened? Where are you?," he asked calmly, he's been in this situation too many times he already lost count.

 

"I'm... i'm here."

 

"I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere else and don't do anything stupid," Mingyu said, at the same time picking up his jacket, wallet, and keys.

 

"Okay," Wonwoo said and a quiet sound was heard, indicating the call has already ended.

 

\---

 

**_ Mingyu is Wonwoo's childhood best friend. Meanwhile Wonwoo... _ **

 

**_ Wonwoo is Mingyu's everything. _ **

 

\---

 

There were only a few cars on the road so Mingyu arrived at his destination rather quickly. After all, it's 3 in the morning on a Sunday. He parked his car and hastily went out to find Wonwoo.

 

Even though this happened more often than not for the last two years, Mingyu can't help but still feel worried about his hyung.

 

As usual, he found Wonwoo sitting on one of the two swings available, looking up at sky, probably counting the stars with his back turned on him.

 

He stopped on his track, painfully admiring the beauty from afar. He wondered what is it all about this time around. Is it that "handsome and talented" neighbor again? or is it the "sexy" office mate? He sighed and finally walked his way to Wonwoo.

 

\---

_"Mingyu, this is Jun, the one I told you about," Wonwoo said shyly with his face tinted in pink._

_He glanced over the boy standing beside his hyung and smiled._

_"Oh hyung, it's more than that, HE'S BASICALLY ALL YOU TALK ABOUT!," Mingyu pointed out, a hint of playfulness in his eyes can be seen. He shot another smile at Jun._

_Wonwoo almost crushed his face on Jun's shoulder. He just wanted to hide from the embarrassment. Mingyu is such a great best friend._

_"God Mingyu, stop," he murmured._

_Mingyu just laughed loudly, expertly hiding his pain away._

 

\---

 

"Hyung," he quietly said, afraid that Wonwoo will be scared by his sudden appearance even though Mingyu knows that he's been waiting for his arrival.

 

Wonwoo glanced at him briefly and turned to face the sky again.

 

Mingyu just stared at his side profile, waiting for the other to speak. He sighed and turned his attention to the leaves of the trees dancing to the rhythm of the wind.

 

"We broke up."

 

Mingyu is not even surprised. He can't help but heave a deep sigh.He knows it's going to be a long night but he's not complaining. Every minute spent with Wonwoo is worth it.

 

It's been a few minutes since silence engulfed the both of them, only the rustling of the leaves of the nearby trees can be heard.

 

"Hyung," he started, trying to come up with something that can console Wonwoo. He was trying his best to be what Wonwoo needed at this very moment. He was trying to put aside his own feelings as if he can't feel his heart breaking with the sight of Wonwoo hurting like this.

 

My feelings don't matter. He needs me right now. He needs his best friend.

 

\---

 

 


	2. Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, chapter 3 will be veryyyyyyy short so yeah
> 
> thank you for the kudos y'all ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> enjoy~

\---

 

"Gyu, this is Wonwoo, he's Uncle Jeon's son. He's a year older than you so he's Wonwoo hyung for you," Mingyu's dad said, smiling at his 7 year old son.

 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. This hyung is tall, he thought. He smiled. He likes Uncle Jeon so much. He drives him around after school if he doesn't want to go back home yet. There is also this one time, his clumsy self tripped that day so he got a huge wound on his knee that kept on bleeding. Even though the school nurse already dressed up his wound, he didn't stop crying until he saw Uncle Jeon waiting for him at the usual place with a smile on his face. Uncle Jeon cheered Mingyu up that day by buying him his favorite ice cream before driving back to the Kim's residence.

 

"Hello, Wonwoo hyung. I'm Mingyu. Do you want to play with me?" 

 

\---

 

"Gyu," Wonwoo said, his tears falling on his face.

 

"Hyung, what's wrong?," Mingyu asked, touching Wonwoo's cheek and he started caressing it absentmindedly. It's been a habit for the last 10 years. 

 

"I'm so scared," Wonwoo whispered. If Mingyu's entire focus wasn't on him, he might have missed what Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu remained silent. He knows that Wonwoo's still not done speaking.

 

"I'm a disappointment. I disappointed my parents, Gyu."

 

"What are you talking about, hyung? You are not a disappointment. Your parents are so proud to have you as their son," Mingyu tried cheering him up.

 

"No, Mingyu, you don't understand," he paused.

 

"I'm gay, Mingyu. My parents will hate me."

 

\---

 

"I told them"

 

"Hmm...?"

 

"I told my parents. Gyu, are you listening?"

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am."

 

"Yeah? What did I say?"

 

"Uhhh, you said that... you're hungry?"

 

Wonwoo didn't even hide his annoyance and smacked the back of Mingyu's head.

 

"Hyuuuuuuuuung, that hurts!"

 

"It's your fault, you're not paying attention to what I'm saying! It's important, you useless prick!"

 

\---

 

"MINGYUUUUUUU~~~!" Wonwoo happily screamed somewhere outside Mingyu's room.

 

He can hear Wonwoo's voice even though he's watching a movie on his bed with his earphones on. Mingyu rolled his eyes.

 

Wonwoo entered Mingyu's room without knocking (more like he barged inside, poor door). _Wonwoo will always be Wonwoo but Mingyu doesn't really care. It's Wonwoo we're talking about here._

 

"What, hyung? Something good happened?," Mingyu asked while putting his laptop on his desk.

 

Wonwoo had a sheepish smile on his face. This better be good, Mingyu thought.

 

"There's a newly hired barista in my workplace and HE. IS. SO. CUTE. His name is Jun and he's from China. And don't even get me started about his accent oh god!"

 

"Wow, hyung, that's new! That's like the 3rd cute guy this month," Mingyu said and started running away from Wonwoo.

 

"KIM MINGYU, YOU GOT THE NERVE TO TEASE ME? LIKE YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT CUTE NERD GIRL WITH GLASSES ALL THE TIME? COME BACK HERE!"

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, he's so adorable."

 

"I hope your boss is paying you because you're actually doing your job and not just staring at Jun all day."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, Jun asked me out on a date."

 

"I'm actually surprised you didn't ask him first."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, that's the best date ever!"

 

"You say that after every date you've been with him."

 

\---

 

"Sorry, gyu. Jun asked me to watch that movie with him tonight."

 

"It's okay, hyung. I'll ask Jihoon hyung to watch it with me instead."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, Jun finally said he likes me!"

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, Jun and I are dating!"

 

\---

 

"Sorry. I need to go to work this weekend. Let's hang out next time, okay? Sorry, gyu."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, he gave me a cat plushie, isn't he cute?"

 

"Are you talking about the plushie or Jun?," Mingyu laughed. _If you ask him, Wonwoo will always be the cutest._

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, Jun handed his resignation today, he said he finally got that job that he really likes."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, I miss him."

 

"Hyung, it's been what? 2 days? It's not as if you guys don't talk to each other every minute of the day."

 

\--- 

 

"Mingyu, I'm sad."

 

"Let's go to the library, hyung. I have a major exam next week, you can read your books."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, we fought."

 

"Let's buy ice cream and snacks. Let's watch a movie, my house?"

 

\---

 

"Let's meet up. Usual place? I miss you, hyung."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, we broke up. I broke up with him."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, he came to my work today. He said he's sorry."

 

\---

 

"Mingyu, I really love him."

 

\---

 

"Gyu, are you still alive? We haven't talked in almost 2 weeks. What are you doing?"

 

\---

 

"Sorry, hyung. A lot of things have been going on in school. Homework, exams, and presentations have been piling up these days."

 

\---

 

"Sorry, hyung. I need to finish this. Next time, okay?"

 

\---

 

"What have you been doing that you ended up in the hospital?"

 

"Sorry. I've been busy, hyung. You know that."

 

"To think that I thought you can finally survive without me."

 

"Guess I'll need you for the rest of my life, hyung."

 

"You're saying that now, let's see if you finally find your future wife."

 

\---

 

_"Sorry, hyung. But I think you're the only one I'll ever need," he thought._

 

\---


	3. Something in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, it's veryyyyyy short, sorry but this chapter needs to be this short so yeah :)
> 
> thank you for all the kudos huehueuhehu ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> i'd really appreciate it if you leave comments and tell me what you think about this hjsfbvkjsnvsdjkncd 
> 
> are you ready for the last chap? ㅋㅋㅋ

\---

 

"Mingyu, can you stop being stupid? You need to go."

 

"Hyung, I can't, at least not for now. Wonwoo hyung needs me."

 

"But Mingyu..."

 

"No, Jihoon hyung. Let me just... give me at least a month, okay? I'll go."

 

"I know how important Wonwoo is to you but there are times you need to prioritize yourself, gyu. This is not good. You have a life of your own apart with Wonwoo, I hope you know that."

 

Mingyu bowed his head. He's trying so hard not to cry in front of his hyung again. He heard a little rustle in front of him and a few seconds after that, a warm hug engulfed him. That's when Mingyu broke and let out everything he has been bottling up for years.

 

"It will get better, gyu, trust me. If Wonwoo won't be by your side, I will."

 

\---

 

It's been 5 years. 5 agonizing long years since Wonwoo lost his best friend.

 

He still cries at night. They say time will heal you but is 5 years not enough?

 

He still asks why.

 

He still feels so lost. 

 

He still misses that smile.

 

He still needs him by his side.

 

He needs someone to take this pain away. 

 

He wants it all gone.

 

_Gone, like Mingyu_.

 

\---


End file.
